


Words Mean Nothing (Actions, However...)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [14]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "Trust in me, trust in me, don't pull away." - Beside You, Marianas TrenchMaehara offers to be Isogai's first kiss.





	

One thing that 3-E was good at was teasing and gossip among one another.

Usually, it wasn't bad, and when it got bad it was ended immediately before damage could be done.

And really, this shouldn't have been a surprise, that they'd found out Isogai hadn't had his first kiss. But the teasing still surprised the class representative.

Maehara watched as his best friend processed the teasing and saw the exact moment it started to bother him, and chose then to jump in and send everyone else away.

Lunch came shortly after that and Maehara pulled Isogai away from any work he'd planned to do to eat outside with him.

But they both stayed silent in a way that was unlike their usual.

It was tense, and it hurt in a way that Maehara hated.

After a long moment, Maehara spoke up. "I could fix it, if you want. Make it so they can't tease you anymore," he offered, then smiled faintly. "They're just joking around, after all. It isn't like it's a big deal,"

Isogai gave him a surprised look, and Maehara let his words actually filter through his brain before he went slightly red.

"I...uh..."

Isogai laughed quietly. "Thanks, Hiroto," he commented. "I...uh...do you think they'd actually let it drop?"

Maehara nodded in agreement after a moment. "Of course. They just...they're just looking for a laugh from you anyway."

Isogai nodded in understanding, then gave a faint smile to his best friend. "Did you really offer to be my first kiss?" he asked. "Why?"

Maehara sat for a moment, silent and thinking before he shrugged. "Because I figured it would be best if your first kiss went to someone you trusted. You trust me, right?"

Isogai hummed in agreement. After a moment of chewing on the inside of his lip, he shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Maehara stared at him in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Isogai laughed faintly. "If it's all the same, at least this way I won't feel so....nervous?"

Maehara understood - Isogai was taking him up on his offer, for the sole reason of he trused him not to push.

Maehara gave a faint smile in response. "Okay, c'mere, then."

Isogai hesitated, putting his bento box down before shifting closer to his best friend.

"If you want to change your mind, just tell me and I'll back off, alright?" Maehara said softly.

Isogai nodded, slightly nervous now despite his calm agreement moments before.

"I won't hurt you. Trust me and don't back away, okay?"

Isogai took a deep breath before giving a nod, firmer this time than the last one he gave.

Maehara watched him for a moment, giving him time to back out if he wanted before he put one hand on the back of his best friend's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He felt Isogai tense under his touch, and almost smiled when Isogai finally relaxed again and returned the kiss.

He chose that moment to pull away, resting their foreheads together gently. "There."

Isogai met his eyes and then smiling faintly, angling his gaze to the ground beneath them.

The bell rang just about then, telling them it was time to return to their classroom.

Maehara pulled back then, standing and gathering his things, then moving to wait for Isogai to join him.

The other male was quick to gather his things and stand, but before they could head back into the classroom, Isogai grabbed Maehara's hand and pulled him around to face him.

"Thank you," he said, voice earnest and open in a way that made Maehara smile.

What caught the other boy off guard was that Isogai was quick to steal another quick peck before he headed inside.

Maehara watched his best friend walk off before he shook his head and followed.

They weathered the teasing that followed after everyone found out together.


End file.
